Away From Fairy Tail
by Bluie64
Summary: All that talk about Fairy Tail and nakama is all a lie, at least for Lucy. In a way, Lisanna's return has been a blessing because she learned that all her 'friends' never cared. Sick of Fairy Tail, she now desires for a new family and new powers. Can she stay away from Fairy Tail? Yes, it's a cliché but please give my spin a chance.
1. Off The Team

**A/N: So, this is the dreaded cliché that has been way overdone. Hopefully you like my spin on this.**

* * *

><p><span>~Lucy's Point of View~<span>

I had a team and was in the most wonderful guild I ever knew but then everything changed when Lisanna came back.

Don't get me wrong, I feel happy for her. She's back in the guild, and she's happy, and everyone's happy, except me. Not that anyone cares except for my celestial spirits. Now that they've got Lisanna, I'm no longer useful to them. I'm just a damsel in distress that nobody would bother saving anymore.

They got me fooled. All of them. Mirajane made me feel like I was her other little sister, Levy made me feel like I was her best friend, Gray made me feel like I had an older brother figure, Erza made me feel like I was able to crack her metaphoric armor, Happy made me feel like I had a super annoying little brother and Natsu made me feel that I had a chance.

A chance to be his everything.

Now I feel so embarrassed that I felt that way, because if they're ignoring me now, that means they never even cared in the first place.

At least I have Wendy, right?

Wrong. I think she still cares about me, but Lisanna drags her away every time, so coincidental that I'm beginning to think that she _isn't _nice.

I do have Master, but he's busy with his paperwork and the Magic Council.

And on top of all that, the entire guild is still partying for her return even though it's been three months. Since the ongoing party is just way too loud, annoying and makes me feel so out of place, I just do anything to not go to the guild.

Why am I still here?

Good question, I don't even know anymore. But I have this small glimmer of hope that they still care for me, that maybe they've just forgotten.

* * *

><p>I arrive at the guild. The party is still going on, and everyone is still as excited as they have been on the first day. I groan quietly and ignore the look that someone has shot me. I move as quickly as I can to the mission board, but Natsu and Erza blocks my way right when I get there.<p>

"What...?" I ask, slightly rude but hopeful.

Erza glares at me for my tone, but Natsu says, "Hey, Luce. You're off the team."

"What?" I hiss. "You're not even going to ask me?"

I notice that Natsu looks bored while Erza replies with an air of indifference, "You have to become stronger, don't you? It's for your good. Besides, Lisanna can fill your spot easily."

"Yeah," Natsu backs her up, "I don't want to save you ever again. You're just a burden."

For a moment, I am so angry I can't even speak, but I manage two words for Natsu and him only, partly because I'm still afraid of _Titania_, and partly because he hurt me more:

"Fuck you."

I turn and run.

* * *

><p>A forest has never looked so welcoming in my entire freaking life. My suitcase's wheels squeak noisily as I trudge through the mud. My combat boots are as dirty as all hell, but I don't give two shits. The earlier events have caught up to me and now, instead of being furious, I'm upset.<p>

I thought Fairy Tail was my home, but even it's name hurt now.

I slump against a tree and cover my face as I let my tears spill.

A good few hours pass by before I run out of tears. I wipe my face clean and focus all my attention on my walking.

I arrive at papa's gravestone.

"...and that's what happened. This situation seems very similar, doesn't it?" I chuckle bitterly. "I forgive you now, but I don't know if I can do the same for them." I get up. "Well, I'll see you next year. I miss you."

I make my way to mama's gravestone and explain everything to her too. This time, I sob after repeating the incident again.

I calm myself and whisper, "Mama, I wish you were here..." I get up. "I'll see you next year, like always. I miss you."

"_I was hoping you'd come here._"

I whip my body around.

THE VOICE BELONGED TO A GHOST!

Overwhelmed with surprise, I faint.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? **


	2. Tears and Explanations

**A/N: Wow, so someone read my story, in what, one minute? o.O**

* * *

><p><span>~Normal POV~<span>

Lisanna smiles brightly at Natsu. "So, Natsu, wanna go on a mission?"

"Yeah, sure! Right after I finish this good chicken!" Natsu flashes her a grin.

"Alright," Lisanna says, slightly disappointed. "I'm going to go powder my nose." She leaves.

"Hm...since Lisanna is occupied for a while, why don't we talk to Lucy?" Natsu suggests.

"Aye!"

"Why not?" Erza shrugs.

Gray listens to this with rage. He's been seething with anger ever since he heard that his two teammates had just went and kicked off a dear friend without even asking him. He grits out, "Didn't you just kick Lucy off the team?"

Natsu gives him a look. "I really don't get why you care. She's just going to become stronger, it's for her stupid ass's good."

"STUPID ASS?!" Gray stands up so fast he knocks over his bar stool. slams down his hands on the table. "What is wrong with you? Has your brain finally been fried?"

"Gray, calm down. It's not a big deal. It's true anyway."

Speechless by the words coming from Erza and Natsu, he only manages a "What?"

"Just admit it."

"Alright, she's not the most powerful mage in Fairy Tail, but is that what we only care? Doesn't Fairy Tail care about the actual people themselves, and not the powers that they hold?"

"I do care," Natsu snorts. Gray turns his attention to him and waits for him to explain. "She was hella annoying. The only thing I wish for more than her becoming stronger so we don't have to save her stupid fucking ass is for her to shut her whore mouth up and keep her stupid ass kicks to her damn self."

Gray is now well and truly speechless.

"I'm surprised you didn't attack her with a good Fire Dragon's Roar or something," Erza comments.

Natsu retorts, "I'm surprised _you _didn't stab her."

"She was more annoying to you."

"Hah, true."

"WHY ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT LOVE RIVAL LIKE THAT?"

The two heartless mages turn to the furious Juvia.

"Juvia's seen and heard you kick her off the team! Juvia's heard your heartless conversation! Juvia does not like this, and thinks you two are very mean!"

"I bet she left the guild already!"

This time, Wendy yells at the duo.

"I'm surprised if she even wants to see your faces ever again! I bet she's never coming back, and I know that...IT WILL BE ALL YOUR FAULT!" she stops shouting and starts sobbing. "I'm sorry...Lucy..."

Carla shoots them a venomous look and shakes her head as she comforts Wendy.

"Oh my Mavis..." Levy drops her book. "...All this time I was only paying attention to Lisanna..."

"Tch." Gajeel turns away from Levy and munches on his metal angrily.

Laxus snorts.

Mirajane looks horrified.

The rest of the guild are slowly realizing what they have done.

Natsu laughs.

"What are you all being so weird about? Aren't you damn glad that she's finally gone?"

"Natsu?"

Lisanna has just entered the guild hall. She looks at him, shocked.

"What? Don't tell me-"

Tears swim in Lisanna's eyes and she runs out the guild.

"Good job, Natsu," Erza snorts. "Maybe if you hadn't been so _loud_..."

* * *

><p><span>~Lucy's POV~<span>

I wake up in a fancy room.

Where am I? Did someone kidnap me?

I look around me, and one thing I know for sure is that it isn't my bedroom back at the mansion. I jump off the tall four-poster bed, land in the plush bright pink carpet and look out the window.

I can't jump from this height.

I look above and see that I'm in the third and final storey of this huge mansion. If I remember correctly, this must be bigger than the other mansion I know. The garden I see right below is large, and is probably the most lively garden I've seen. It's very vibrant and the animals are energetic.

"Enjoying the garden?"

I almost get a heart attack when I hear the voice. I turn around and is surprised by the sight of a talking cat. She must be an Exceed. She has light blue fur and strange amethyst eyes. She's sitting down on a chair casually, and must have been there the whole time. I decide to be casual. She doesn't seem to be evil or anything. "I didn't even notice you there."

"I've noticed," the Exceed says. "Let's get a few things out of the way: the ghost you saw before you fainted is me, I can transform, I'm supposed to be with you, I can read your thoughts and I've been observing you ever since Layla died."

A bit too straightforward for my taste, but at least she isn't a very cryptic person. And for some reason, I'm not too surprised.

"Your mother told you all about me when you were a baby. We've known each other since pre-training as a guardian angel."

"Wait, she was a guardian angel?"

"Still is."

"Does that mean she's alive?" _Now _I'm shocked.

"Yes, she is. But you can't see her."

"Why not?" I demand.

"Well, she's the strongest guardian angel, so Goddess Astraea chose her as her right hand woman. She's very busy. Plus, there's a reason why humans don't see their guardian angels. Goddess Astraea can only pull some strings a few times, and she's used up one just so I can guide you."

"I don't need guiding!"

It's almost like the Exceed is hiding something, but it's hard to tell. "...Yes, you do. First, Celestial Spirit magic doesn't get much stronger in the holder field." Sensing a question, the Exceed puts up a paw. "Second, mages that has chosen to use Celestial Spirit can learn little else along with it, partly because Celestial Spirit magic requires a lot of magical power and because mages can learn little else magic while having this magic at the same time."

I take it all in for a moment. "So...you were saying that...Celestial Spirit Magic is also a caster magic?"

"Yes, but only one person can have that in a million lifetimes, and you're that person. However, because your mother sealed it off when you were a kid to save your life, you need me to unseal it again. Any other questions?"

"Why was my mother able to give birth to me? And I'm a human, right?"

"Yes, you are a human. Your mother was the guardian angel of your father. And when he was a baby, she had this jolt when she approached him. That jolt doesn't happen too often, but it isn't that rare. It means that you could help someone from a terrible fate. And when that happens, that's when the job of a guardian angel truly comes in. You have to reincarnate. But all reincarnations don't last long. Humans say that it's an unknown illness, but it's really just that guardian angel's time to go."

"...Does everyone have a guardian angel?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to be my Exceed?"

"As long as you're alive."

"Wait, why don't you have any wings?"

"Anyone is greatly weakened when they go to a different dimension. Guardian angels are stronger than humans, but their appearance is reduced to a mere ghost when they arrive at a different dimension. And the only way they can stay for longer than a few minutes is to transform into a being that uses very little magic. Turning into an Exceed is a perfect choice, because I can stay here for a lifetime and be your small little companion."

"Okay, I think I've got everything. What's your name?"

"Tiffany. Nice to meet you," she introduces, finally offering a smile.

I return the smile. "So, are you going to unseal my powers now?"

"Yes, and after that, we're not going to stay at this mansion anymore. If you're going to train your ability to be a caster magic user of Celestial Spirit Magic, you're going to have to brave the woods," she says with a rather intimidating tone.

"How long?"

"I don't know...three years maybe? Hand-to-hand combat and weapons training is crucial," she muses, sounding like she's planning a dissection on Lucy.

Lucy shivers. "Oh no..."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun..." a dangerous glint appears in Tiffany's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah, **_**truly **_**evil duo we have here. What do you think about this whole guardian angel thing? And also, I'll warn you now: The powers most likely are not going to be very interesting...heheh... **


	3. New Comrades

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N: Please give me your OCs for Lucy's boyfriend! It could be a girl too! It depends on how many yuri fans there are!**

* * *

><p><span>~Lucy's POV~<span>

"So, first I need you to take this small boulder and run up and down the hill ten times."

The small boulder is as large as my torso and the hill is as tall as the mansion. Yup, this is a pretty easy exercise, alright.

"Very easy," Tiffany agrees.

Yes, it is.

I do as she commands, and when I'm done, I fall to the ground and pant heavily.

"You know," Tiffany starts, "Your friend Natsu would have done it easily."

I grit my teeth. "He was never my friend."

"Glad to hear it," Tiffany smiles. "Now, put that emotion into your training. Use your anger at him as motivation to push yourself, and you can become stronger even faster. That's the power of The One Magic."

"The One magic..." I sit up. "Isn't it just love?"

"All emotions factor in The One Magic, Lucy. And I sense that your anger is great enough to empower you very much. Hatred works even faster, but like love, you can lose yourself to it."

"Lucy?"

Lucy gasp as she sees Lisanna emerge from the shadows of the trees. "Lisanna? What are you doing here?"

"Lucy!" Tears brim her eyes. "I can't believe Natsu and Erza..."

"Yes, I know."

"But...you don't know the worst of it."

She explains to me everything that happened in Fairy Tail after I left. I am shocked at the news. Do they really think that lowly of me? Did Natsu and Erza really hate me that much? Am I really that annoying?

"No, you aren't, Lucy," Tiffany says firmly. "They're just brainless fools. Incompetent idiots that don't know how to appreciate a good child."

I feel like sobbing again, but I don't want to. I purse my lips and concentrate on a happy image of myself and mama.

Lisanna notices my determination. "Lucy, it's alright to cry."

"But, they're not worth it..."

"But you want to cry, don't you?" Lisanna comes over and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up at her. "Just cry now, and let it all out so you won't have to cry later. Right now, you don't have to be strong."

"She's right."

Tiffany flies over and lands in my lap. She looks at me with softness in her eyes, "We're both here for you."

And so I cry all day and all night.

* * *

><p>I wake up with swollen eyes. I'm in a sleeping bag and so is Lisanna. I spot a lake nearby and go to it to wash my face. When I wipe my face clean of water, I look in the water and see an adorable little girl giving me a grin in place of my reflection.<p>

My body lurches backwards, and I hear someone move out of the way from behind me. I rub my eyes and look in the water again.

Thank God for my reflection.

A little girl giggles. "I got you good, didn't I?"

"Kyaaa!" I shriek. "Who are you?!" I do _not _trust random little girls in forests! My mind gives me a _wonderful_ image of a creepy doll climbing up the cliff-face at an alarming pace, thanks to a certain asshole pink-haired fire dragon slayer.

"I'm Misaki! Don't worry, I'm not gonna eat ya!"

The little girl seems to be ten. She has shoulder-length black hair and amber eyes. She grins at me a bit too widely, and I lean back a little. "I'm...Lucy..." I introduce myself nervously.

"Why hello there, Lushi!"

'_Lushi! Can I please have some of your fish?_'

'_Fine, you cat, but you better stop teasing me about Natsu!_'

After crying my sadness out, any memories about them only make me _furious_. How could they just throw me away like that?

I look up at Misaki and notice her concerned look immediately. "Oh sorry, Misa-chan! I just zoned out for a while there..." I laugh sheepishly.

"You're weird..."

"Haha...hah..." I continue laughing very awkwardly, and then snap to attention. "So! What are you doing in the forest, Misa-chan?"

"I don't know...I got lost..." she looks worried and scared, and she shuffles her feet a little.

I smile softly and hug her tightly.

"Don't worry, Misa-chan, Lucy-san will protect you."

Someone's sharp squeal pierces the silence, and Misaki and I jump in shock.

"Lisanna?"

"Oh, sorry," Lisanna giggles. "But you two hugging is just so cute~!"

Misaki smiles softly, blushing in embarrassment. I smile. "Misa-chan here is lost, so I hugged her to comfort her."

"Oh?" Lisanna bends down in front of Misaki so that she can look her in the eye easily. "Who are you trying to find?"

"Onii-chan..." Misaki replies, looking down with worry again. "I'm worried, Lucy-san..." She looks at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"AWWWW!"

We both hug her tightly.

"So this is what you two were doing."

Tiffany emerges from the bushes, smiling softly.

"Misa-chan, this is Tiffany," I introduce. "And Tiffany, this is Misaki."

Tiffany looks at me as if I have an explanation written on my face, but then I realize that she could read my thoughts. And probably search through my memories.

"Yup, I forgot to tell you about that." I sweatdrop at her blatant explanation. "So...Misa-chan, you want to train with Lucy-san here?"

"Yeah! It sounds fun!"

Tiffany hands her a boulder the size of Misaki's torso and tells her to run around the pond five times.

"Ah..." Lisanna sweatdrops. "Don't you think that's a bit too much?"

Tiffany lifts up a boulder about the size I had to carry with a paw and asks, "Why don't you find out? Run up the hill ten times. You too, Lucy."

"Is there something with you and boulders?"

"Oh, yes there is," Tiffany snuggles against a boulder. "I love this one very, very much. Caleb here saved my life when I was a kid, so long ago...What's that? I owe you a popsicle? Mou...you're so mean...I don't have money...What's that? It doesn't matter? Aw, you're so nice...What's that-"

"Alright, alright, you've proved your point," I quickly interrupt her before she truly becomes loco.

The day passes by with strength and stamina training. In the evening, we meditate under a crashing waterfall while the sun sets.

At eleven o'clock that night, after we go and hunt down a bear - Misaki was asked to catch ten fish instead - we finally go to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>~Normal POV~<span>

"Man, what's up with everyone?" Natsu mutters bitterly. He lifts up a hand and count slowly, "Ice Princess is gone, and so is his weird stalker, and the kid, and Levy, metal freak, Mira..." His eyes squint while he thinks of the number. "That's..."

"Six," Erza groans. "Do I need to give you another class?"

"Oh, no no no no no," Natsu protests quickly. "Not anymore."

"You would have been unconscious by now if you weren't the only weird one here right now," Erza death-glares him and slams a spoon full of cake into her mouth.

Natsu sighs in relief and then moans. "So boring! No one wants to fight with me!"

"I guess there's no other way," Erza says. She gobbles down all her cake in one second and stands up. "Let's go drag her ass back."

"And if we have to, kicking and screaming," Natsu groans. He stands up lazily.

"Preferably unconscious," Erza mutters, the dangerous glint in her eye once again.

* * *

><p>"Juvia is happy Gray-sama isn't like them!" Juvia exclaims with hearts for eyes.<p>

"Yeah, yeah," Gray mumbles. "We gotta find Lucy."

"Yes, love rival must be found."

"Flame ass and _Titania_," Mirajane spits out as if the word is venom, "are going down once we get her back."

"Yes they are," Levy agrees.

"Fucking bastards," Gajeel comments.

Wendy nods in agreement, eyes set on the road ahead.

* * *

><p>Master is trying to control his anger in his office. He tries to focus on his paperwork but ends up snapping his pencil.<p>

"I can't believe Natsu would do this to his own friend...his best friend...his teammate! All this time I thought they had a special bond, but no...he had us fooled...!"

Mavis appears on his table, distraught. "It is truly a terrible thing. Never did I ever think this could happen in Fairy Tail."

"I'm sorry he let you down, Mavis."

"I only hope that Lucy will be safe and happy once again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Misa-chan~ **

**Misaki.**

**Ayuzawa. **


	4. A Guild

**A/N: Felix is quite the man, isn't he? ;) I guess he's the guy!**

* * *

><p><span>~Lucy's POV~<span>

I jerk awake when I feel the coldness of water washing over my skin. I rub my eyes and open them, feeling slightly refreshed. Tiffany has been using this tactic to wake me up, and while it's shocking every single time, the results are good.

I head out with Tiffany flying beside me. I go to a waterfall where Lisanna and Misaki are already awake, ready for the exercise. They're always the morning people while Tiffany and I value sleep more. She says it's because she never sleeps as a guardian angel, and she's forgotten how good sleeping feels. I can't agree more.

"Good morning, Lucy-san!"

"Good morning, Lu-chan!"

"Good morning, you two!" I return a smile.

As we swim towards the waterfall, I hear a thud and smile knowing that it's Tiffany who has just fallen back asleep. We have to swim fast as per Tiffany's orders. We position ourselves right underneath the waterfall and are immediately presented with extra weight courtesy of the waterfall. It's nothing to me and Lisanna.

Once done, Lisanna and I go hunt for breakfast.

After that is boulder-carrying. Misaki still carries the same weight except hers is now bigger but not much. Lisanna has to carry three boulders, each the size of her entire body while I have to carry ten of them. We both have to carry our boulders while going up a hill thirty times. Now it's no problem for me, but at the start it was hard as hell.

Next up is training with our chosen weapons. I love using a bow, Misaki fights with an axe and Lisanna chooses to use daggers. We're all quite good at using our respective weapons.

After weapons training, we do hand-to-hand combat. Misaki always does simple ones with Tiffany while Lisanna and I spar.

Finally, during the evening, we train our magic.

"Awesome as always, Lu-chan!" Lisanna grins as I pull her up from the ground. She is battered and almost out of magic, which happens all the time.

"You too," I smile. "Recover." I cast a spell on Lisanna.

This magic cures the wounds of people, and I can heal myself too. It's not that good, but Lisanna is significantly better after each time I use it.

"Thanks!"

"Anytime."

We smile at each other for a moment, but our happiness turns to shock when two strangers come barreling in between us.

"I hope you learned your lesson," a male teenager spoke as he got up and dusted himself off arrogantly. He has tanned skin and his hair is black. I stare at him in surprise until he suddenly looks up and pierces me with bright emerald-green eyes.

"Uh, hi," I wave at him a bit.

"Tch. Busty, blonde and a girl," he says cockily.

I glare at him. "You got something wrong with that?!" Cocky, arrogant asshole!

"Whatever. Youichi, get your ass off the ground. We're leaving," he says demandingly, kicking the poor guy a little.

"Stop that!" the guy shoots up from the ground and shoves his face in arrogant freak's face, angered. "You think you're so good, eh, Felix-chan?"

Felix-'chan' looks irritated but simply grunts and crosses his arms. "Come on, I don't wanna be around a bunch of girls."

"Hey! Felix-_chan_, we're not just a bunch of girls!" I shout and point at him. "Why don't we have a fight, and if we win, you take back your words!" I want to shut this guy up real good.

"Don't call me that!" he barks. "Come on!" he growls at Youichi.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Misaki cheers.

"Uh, maybe we shouldn't, Lu-chan..." Lisanna trails off, eying Felix warily.

"I'm with you," Youichi says. "Let's leave."

"Felix-chan!" I call him.

"No!" he replies. He disappears in the trees along with Youichi.

"Hm..." I think for a moment. "Then...YOUICHI-PYON, YOU'RE SO WEAK COMPARED TO US! WE'RE SOOOO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU!"

Youichi appears in front of us, looking furious. "Alright, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," he growls, cracking his knuckles. "I'm not gonna be teased by a stupid bimbo."

These two think guys are so good... I narrow my eyes and put on my best glare, causing him to back away a little but the look of anger does not go away. I smirk. He's better than Natsu, I'll give him that. Natsu would've just turned into Happy Number 2.

Felix comes out of the trees again, sighing. "Fine."

I grin. Time to show them what I've got! "Let's begin."

"This is going to be easy-peasy," Felix smirks.

I smile. "Know your place! Celestial Beams!"

Beams appear on the ground around Felix and Youichi. The damage done is substantial but it's just the beginning.

"Strong," Youichi mutters. "Take-Over: Angel Soul!"

His clothes changes into a white button-up, collared shirt and black pants. A halo appears on his head.

"Angel?" I repeat.

"Surprised, eh?" Youichi smirks.

"Not really, I have a good friend that has Satan Soul, so this is basically the same," I shrug. "Continue!"

Felix cries out, "Requip: Erebus!"

He holds out his hand and a cool, black scythe materializes immediately. It is faster than when Erza requips, but this is a weapon, which is smaller than armor and must therefore require less time.

"It's not my best, but it's efficient," he states. He then gets into a battle stance along with Youichi. "Let's get them."

Youichi aims at Lisanna while Felix charges at me. I manage to summon my only sword which was given to me by Loke before we engage in an intense fight. My sword is made of celestial dust, which can only be harvested by the Celestial Spirit King. He gave the sword to Loke and let him name it, but since Loke doesn't really like swords he decided to give me it. He named it Dust, and I like it. I'm almost as good at using a sword as I am using a bow.

A few moments later, I decide that Felix is better at using a sword so I switch to my bow. Considering I'm very familiar with using it and he's quite close, I manage to churn out arrows at a fast speed. Minutes pass before he decides he doesn't want to look like a porcupine and his sword disappears.

"Cool," he admits, plucking out an arrow from his shoulder, then he adds, "But I'm better."

"Show me what you've got," I smile.

He's pretty battered. My arrows are very sharp, and so is his scythe. I have quite a few deep gashes here and there. However, we're not at our limit.

"Destruction Dragon's Roar!"

'_What?!_'

This thought is the only one coherent in my mind, but my reflexes are still sharp. I escape from half of the attack, but half still caused me some good damage.

Felix smirks, and I smirk back. "I haven't showed you everything yet! Light Pulse!"

"Wha-" is all he can say when he sees an explosive-looking ball of light charging towards him very quickly.

It explodes.

I say thoughtfully, "That seemed a bit bigger than I wanted it to be, actually..."

When the smoke faded from the explosion, I see Felix totally knocked out. I grin. "Yes! I win!" Then I look at my injuries. They certainly need to be fixed up. That arrogant jerk can wait. "Recover!" All of my minor injuries disappear, and my kinda-major ones are now going to heal faster.

"That was kind of unfair, don't you think?"

I turn to see Youichi. "Well, the fight was going a bit long. Plus, I wanted to show him some of my better spells! I admit, he's pretty strong. Next time he's going to have to show me his true best." I smile.

"Hmph," Youichi 'says', still annoyed at what I just yelled at him.

"I was joking, killjoy," I tease him. "Besides, I just fought with Lisa-chan! So your fight wasn't very fair either." He scowls, but I brush it off and get to work.

I decide that Lisanna's injuries are worse so I heal her first. Then I move to Felix. He doesn't snore, I notice. I also notice that his hair looks spiky, like Natsu's except it looks different. I check to see if Youichi is looking then quickly touch his hair. It feels very...soft.

"Are you his girlfriend?"

I jump in surprise. I whirl around to see a guy wearing a black hooded cloak. His hood is up so I can't see his face. I only know that he has tan skin.

"No!" I quickly protest. I proceed to ask, "Who are you?" I have only seen six people in this forest in the three years I've been here, so three people at once is pretty strange for me.

"Xero," he answers.

He doesn't mention his last name.

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

"So if you're not his girlfriend, what relationship do the both of you share?"

This guy is curious for a guy who seems to have a lot of privacy. "We just met, he's an asshole, I provoked them, we got in a fight, I won, and...I got curious about his hair."

"Well, do you mind me taking away your crush?"

"HE'S NOT MY CRUSH!" He's more annoying than he appears.

"Say what you want," he says calmly, then...plucks some grass off the ground to eat.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Who's shouting over here?" Youichi appears from the trees, face and hands wet. "Oh, Xero!"

"Youichi," he greets, then finishes off his...meal. "Let's go for a meal."

"Good idea, I'm starving."

Xero holds out some grass, "Want some-"

"But not desperate."

"Thought so." He puts the grass in his mouth.

"Okay..." '_This is like Fairy Tail all over again!_' I regain my senses and decide to continue to help Felix recover. '_Hopefully this Xero guy won't tell...please, please, please!_'

And of course, Xero says, "Oh yeah, Youichi, I saw her stroke his hair. Lovingly."

"Reall-" I can hear the mischievous tone in his voice.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE! I JUST TOUCHED IT! I SWEAR!"

"Oh, Felix-chan! You're awake!" Youichi is sadly right.

"Don't call me that!"

"Oh, Felix~!"

"NO, DON'T TELL HIM!" I cover his mouth. He licks my palm and so I do the logical thing any pissed woman would do to a guy. I kick him in the place where the sun doesn't shine.

"...Why..." Youichi mumbles as he cradles his family jewels.

'_I can't afford to let them out of my sight! It will be super embarrassing if that cocky bastard knows!_'

"What's the commotion?" I recognize the voice to be a sleepy and irritated Tiffany. "You're going to wake Misa-chan." I guess Misaki fell asleep.

"Sorry! But..." I have an idea! "...is my training done?"

"Yes..." she trails off suspiciously.

'_I was thinking to do this a long time ago...back in the earlier days of training, too!_' I turn to the three boys. "I want to ask you something...do you guys want to start a guild?"

"Yeah," Xero answers. "But there's only the three of us." A legal guild must have at least five members.

"Lisa-chan and I will join you!" "And Misa-chan and I," Tiffany cuts in. I continue, "We can create a guild together!"

"Why should we?" Felix and Youichi asks in unison.

I sweatdrop. "Well, it's not like you have other candidates, now do you?"

The three form a circle and begin to talk amongst themselves. They talk for a few minutes. Now and then one of them turn to look at me. Finally they separate.

"Alright, we'll create a guild with you two," Felix says reluctantly.

"Yes!" '_That way I can keep an eye on the both of them! And my secret will be safe!_'

"By the way..." Felix trails off.

"Yeah?!" I ask, giddy with happiness.

"I-I know what happened," Felix mutters, his cheeks a bit red for some reason. But that doesn't matter now!

"What do you mean?" I ask, nervous. '_No. Way._'

Xero speaks for him. "He knows that you stroke his hair. Lovingly."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><span>~Normal POV~<span>

In a certain hotel, some mages are close to giving up.

"We can't give up!" Levy slams her fist on a table. She glares at Gajeel, Mirajane and Juvia.

"But it's been three long years..." Mirajane sighs despairingly, looking out the window.

"We can't disappoint the guild!" Wendy exclaims. "The guild is waiting for us. They're counting on us."

Juvia bites her lip and Gajeel stares at the floor.

"We can't let Lucy down."

The tone is so determined and furious that everyone looks at Gray. His fists are clenched. His eyes send a message to the three certain mages: _Don't you dare tell me that you've given up on _her_._

"If that's what Gray-sama feels, then Juvia won't give up," Juvia stands up.

A smile blossoms on Mirajane's lips. "Your words are true."

"Gajeel?" Levy calls the dragon slayer.

"Tch. Fine," Gajeel smirks.

"Alright, let's get going!" Wendy cheers.

Once they're outside, Mirajane turns to Gray with a knowing look. "So, Gray, what makes you so determined to find her?"

"She's my friend."

Mirajane pouts. "Come on~! Tell me!"

"There's nothing else to it," Gray shrugs and puts his hands in his pockets.

"Aww," Mirajane sighs and gives up.

'_If it wasn't for her..._'

* * *

><p>"Mavis..." Erza mutters once she finishes off her strawberry cake.<p>

Natsu is slumped on the table, having gotten a stronger punch from Erza than usual due to her suffering from lack of cake because they were stuck in a cave for so long. "I can't believe that we've spent _three fucking years _trying to find that bitch! And for what?"

After years, the members of Fairy Tail have stopped thinking so much about Lucy. However, Master still insists that Natsu and Erza, the ones who feel no remorse whatsoever about what they said and did to the bubbly blonde, find her and either apologize to her on their knees or bring her back. And there's no way that they plan on doing the former.

"So that we can stay in Fairy Tail. Master's going to kick us out of the guild if we don't bring her ass back."

"Right. Ugh, this is pointless."

"Let's go."

"But, Erza~! My fire chicken!"

Erza glares at him. "Fine. But shut up, otherwise you're going to become even more annoying than bitchy Lucy Heartfilia."

Natsu shuts up.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Xero is a strange character, isn't he? :D I really hope , the one who sent me his character for Lucy's boyfriend, likes him! He won't be Lucy's boyfriend, although Xero **_**can **_**harbor some feelings for Lucy...or do you want that to be Youichi? Or both? Do you guys like Youichi? If not then I'll take him out... **


End file.
